The Monster I Love -NOT CONTINUING-
by Kai Kuroshi
Summary: Flippy met a girl, Bel, who is a monster to people, she hates them and never hangs-out with them a lot. Flippy knows how Bel feels, while Bel disagrees with him. Another boy is also in love with her, and attempting to take her away from Flippy. Flippy x OC x OC, Character Death Title may change (I suck at summaries)
1. Beginning

Beginning

* * *

It was raining hardly today, but she didn't care, she didn't care about this, she's just walking on the streets, without an umbrella. Bel just got home from school and it was raining, she arrived at her house soaking wet and walked in her room to change clothes, and once she was done she laid down on her bed and decided to sleep since she has nothing to do.

* * *

The next day, she woke up from sleeping, needing to go to school she went in the bathroom to take a bath. When she was done from her bath she changed into her uniform, a black skirt, white button-up shirt, a dark blue tie, knee-high white socks, and her school shoes. She took her bag just right beside her bass guitar, and went downstairs only to see her mother and father eating their breakfast, she greeted them, "Good morning Mother, Father. I'll be off to school now." and left to school. On her way she is listening to Japanese songs, yes she is addicted to it, she can understand it quite well but it didn't mean she was actually Japanese, she just likes to listen and translate it. When she arrived school, she quickly went in her classroom and took a seat not wanting to be mocked or something. A student walked up to her desk, "Hey, you done with your homework?" the student asked curiously Bel, she looked at him and looked at her desk. "Yeah, now go away, I'm in a bad mood." she said bluntly looking away from the student, making him angry, "Oi, don't ignore me like that! And since you finished your homework..." he paused and then took Bel's homework from her bag, making her try to get it back, "I'll be taking it thank you very much." he finished, Bel tried to get her homework, but she was just short enough to not reach it, "Give it back now! You'll regret it!" she yelled, the student laughed thinking Bel was joking. "Aww look at the little kid, trying to sound tough eh?" he said laughing at her, Bel snapped and kicked the student on his leg making him drop the homework for Bel. "Ouch, that hurt!" the student yelled taking a pair of scissors and tried to hit Bel with it, "You'll pay for that!" he said and threw the pair of scissors at her, only to scratch her left hand. Bel scowled in pain and glared at the student who threw the scissors at her, "When I said I'm in a bad mood, it means to say is that you should not mess with me." she said angrily, glaring at the student, making him gulp in fear. Bel walked over to him and punched him kicked him hard on his manhood (A/N: You know what it means, if not then it is the crotch.). "Never mess with me, okay. And if your parents or any of the teachers asked you what happened then say it was your fault for bullying a girl, got it?" she asked still glaring at the student, now on the floor. He nodded and crawled away from her, but looked back at her, "You're really a monster, you know that." he said and left the classroom and back in his own classroom which was Section-D. Bel stared at the door, and after a few minutes she went back to her seat, '_A monster..._' she thought and looked at the scratch on her left hand, she looked at it and slumped on her desk. "How am I a monster? I was just in a bad mood." she said to herself, "Don't be in such a bad mood Bel, and it isn't your fault anyways. We were wondering why are you in a bad mood?" a voice asked her, she turned around only to see her friends Renge, Philip and Julia, Bel smiled at them and looked at her desk. "I think it is because I've been hurt for a long time now, and never had a chance to feel about it, I always smile at the end of my punishments and pains, and I just felt so stupid only to smile about it." she said and chuckled, and looked at her friends, "Or I'm just not having enough sleep." She grinned like a child and slumped on her desk again, and then a few minutes later the bell rang meaning it is time for class. Bel brought out her book for her first subject, which was History, she actually liked the subject learning a lot about the past and things from a long time ago, it was quite interesting to her and Renge, they both would sometimes read together and stuff. The teacher went in the room, the teacher looked a little bit young, with her brown hair and her sea blue eyes, she tied her hair into a side-braid and wore a simple pink headband, all in all she looked like a teenager whose job was a history teacher, her name was Alice.

* * *

After those classes she put her book away, and took out her lunch. "Hey, Bel you've been so quiet lately, is something wrong?" Julia asked, Bel looked at her and looked down again, she kept quiet. "Does it have something to do with the student who called you a monster?" Julia asked, Bel widened her eyes at Julia's question, she looked up and smiled a little, although it was just a simple fake smile. "It's nothing really, I was just...thinking..." Bel explained, her smile turning into a frown. Truth is, she was thinking of what happened at her own past. "Hey...Bel, I know you are upset, but you are worrying us...we just want you to be happy, okay?" Renge said with a kind smile on her face, "Okay." Bel smiled and hugged her best friends, "That's better, seeing a smile on your face is enough to make us happy." Philip grinned widely, Bel giggled and quickly ate her lunch.

* * *

So after school Bel stayed in her bedroom, playing her guitar, singing a song which she happen to love:

Time is dead and gone, show must go on, it's time for our act.

They all scream at me, they cannot see this curtain hides me.

An amazing gift, so quick and swift, you were amazing.

By myself I can't, they start to chant. Why are you not here?

Grinning at me, I lay on my knees, they want to hear me, why cannot 'he' see?

I want to see, I need to see you, I have to see you, What happened to you?

We get up on stage they jump to enrage, why are you not here? Why is 'he' so near?

'He' wants me to sing, I just cannot bring, I say 'he's' not you. What else can I do?

Singing it's silent song of misery, a monster is trapped in it's own nightmare, 'he' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea. Why did she have to leave it all alone?

Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster, it never sees us, it despises us, lying so useless we start to holler, "Hey, get up you worthless CiRCuS MoNSTeR!"

Bel paused for a while, and continued:

I lay all alone, I should have known, you would have left me.

'He' smiles at me, I cannot see why 'he's' in your place.

They can't tell me why, you said goodbye, right before our act.

Those two young lions, were always fun. Why did they leave too?

Roaring at me, I lay on my knees. What is happening? I can hear you sing.

They will not obey, they've been lead astray.

Will I still see you? I have to see you.

I panic and flee, they both pounce on me, I fell to the ground, I can't hear a sound.

I look up and see, you are not with me.

Am I all alone? Where could you have gone?

Singing a silent song of misery, a monster is trapped in it's own nightmare. 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea. Why did she have to leave it all alone?

Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster, it never sees us, it despises us, lying so useless we start to holler, "Hey, get up you worthless CiRCuS MoNSTeR!"

Bel again, paused for one minute and then continued the song:

Singing a silent song of misery, a monster is trapped in it's own nightmare. 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea. Why did she have to leave it all alone?

Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster, it never sees us, it despises us, lying so useless we start to holler, "Hey, get up you worthless CiRCuS MoNSTeR!"

Singing my silent song of misery, this monster is trapped in my own nightmare. 'He' is a tyrant, I let out a plea. Why did you have to leave me all alone?

Bound to sing for them, a worthless monster, I never see them, I despise them so, lying so useless they start to holler, "Hey, get up you worthless CiRCuS MoNSTeR!"

Bel finished the song and took a deep breath and breathed out, then a knock came from her door, "Yes? who is it?" she asked, "Bel, it's Renge." a voice said through the door, Bel opened the door only to see Renge with cake on her hands. "Hi Renge, what brings you here?" Bel asked smiling, Renge grinned. "I brought cake~" Renge said holding out the cake in front of Bel's face. "Oh, thanks~" Bel said and let Renge in her room. "You are still upset..." Renge muttered, Bel's eyes widened in shock. Bel looked at Renge, confused on what she said, "What do you mean?" she asked, "You are upset, when he called you a monster...you've been thinking about your past, before Me, Philip, and Julia met you..." Renge said and looked at Bel with concern, Bel closed the door and looked at the ground, "Yeah..." Bel muttered and clenched her fists tightly, Renge set down the cake on Bel's study table and sat on her bed, "Want to talk about it?" Renge asked, patting a seat next to her, Bel nodded and sat beside Renge.

* * *

**Hello everybody, I am Kai Kuroshi, call me Kai. Anyways, did you like it? Flippy will come out soon, maybe Mouse Ka-boom and Sneaky? I don't know, maybe. Okay the song I used was CiRCuS MoNSTeR by Megurine Luka, Chapter two, is where you'll find about Bel's past.**


	2. Bel's Past

**Here is chapter 2 hope ya' enjoy~**

* * *

_"Want to talk about it?" Renge asked, patting a seat next to her, Bel nodded and sat beside Renge._

* * *

"Tell me, tell me everything in the past. I'll understand, I still have time." Renge said and smiled like a loving mother to Bel, Bel nodded shyly and explained her whole past:

_Flashback_

_Bel was sitting on the bench near the school's playground, she was alone since nobody wanted to play with her because of her 'condition'. She is really used to being alone, she kept a distance away from the other children. She kept silent, then two shadows were above her, she looked up only to see two girls. "Yes?" Bel asked in a hush tone, but the two girls heard it, "This is our spot, so leave." one of the two girls said, and glared at Bel. Bel kept silent looking at the ground, "Hey, can't you hear me? I said bug off!" the girl said and dragged Bel down to the ground only so the girl can sit with her friend, Bel stayed on the ground for a while and then stood up, she turned around and looked at the girls on the bench. "Hey..." Bel said, the two girls glared at Bel, "Didn't I tell you to bug off?" the girl asked glaring at Bel, Bel ignored her question and stepped closer to the girl. "Hey, you shouldn't bully anyone..." Bel said, "Who told you that? You're not the boss of me!" the girl yelled at her slapping Bel right across the face. Bel fell down to the ground, but she isn't crying instead she stood up again and went even closer to the girl her bangs covering her face, "You crossed the line." Bel said, the girl was now frightened on the sudden change of appearance of Bel, Bel's eye color change into red (originally it was blue), her pupils gotten thin, Bel grinned revealing fangs and they could almost see horns were coming out from her head. "You should have never messed with me..." Bel said, and grinned evilly. The girl screamed and so did her friend, and they both ran away leaving Bel standing there, staring at the girls, the girls screamed, "A monster! A monster is after us!", and crying. Bel sat back down on the bench looking below, "A monster..." Bel said, she had not been called like that before..._

_Flashback end_

Bel told her whole past to Renge, and Renge understood it. "Just so you know, I did control a little bit of my temper...but that evil side will be back...for sure..." Bel said in a matter-of-fact and smiled at Renge, she smiled back sweetly. "It'll be alright we're with you..." Renge said smiling and stood up, "I should go, my mom is waiting for me. Enjoy the cake alright" Renge said, waved and left the house, Bel smiled and waved slowly. She took the cake and ate it hungrily, after that she laid down her bed and thought again of her past.

_Flashback_

_Bel was sitting patiently on her seat, with her mother, they were in the hospital and Bel told her mom already that she had a 'problem'. The doctor called them, and they went in the room, she examined Bel._

_Time skip_

_"Excuse me, ma'am, your daughter's problem is a mental disorder. You see, she has this kind of split personality and whenever she has negative feelings, her other personality comes in which is a bad thing. So I advice you to not let her get hurt or make her sad, because that might be a big problem." the doctor said, and Bel's mother was shocked by this, but she nodded understanding fully, unnoticing that Bel was actually listening to their conversation._

_End of Flashback_

Bel sighed at that, she looked at her gloved hand (left), her wound was still there bleeding, she didn't want her mother to know so she just covered it with a black finger less glove. She sighed again and closed her eyes, letting slumber take over her.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but it is Bel's past so the next chapter is where Del will come out. Enjoy~


	3. Bel and Del's conversation

Bel woke up in 6:35 in the afternoon, she remembered all about her past, about her being feared, about her 'problem', just about everything. She looked at the mirror across from her bed and stared at it for a long time, and suddenly her reflection smirked but Bel didn't move. "What's so wrong, Del?" Bel asked her reflection, "You seem to be amused by something." she continued, and her reflection known as Del smirked wider. "So you finally told your friend, Renge, was it? I am surprised that you had the guts to tell her, but not about me." Del said, her voice was deeper than Bel's and she seemed darker, Del had red eyes and when she grinned she had small fangs (_similar to on how it was described on young Bel when she was bullied_). "It is because I believe she wont believe me anyways." Bel explained, in a monotone voice staring at Del. Del pouted and let out a slight 'huff' and crossed her arms. "No fair~" Del said while pouting, Bel giggled at her other side's expression. "Sorry about that, it would be better if I prove it by showing her, but it would take a miracle for me to show you to her, you need to have your own body instead of mine." Bel said while laughing, tears falling down and she clutched her own stomach. Del pouted again, "And what if it did happen?" she asked, Bel stopped and stared at Del then grinned. "Then we can hang out!" Bel said, Del gave a confused look, "You know, just like sisters or something, then I'll show you to my friends!" Bel explained, Del understood quickly and grinned as well. "Okay then!" Del said, Bel laughed, and looked at the mirror only to see that Del wasn't there anymore, judging by her eyes and her reflection started to follow her again. Bel sighed and decided to sleep again, she was so exhausted from all talk and she needs more sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, this is a short chapter, and it's only a talk with Del and Bel, I'll make character profiles on the next page anyways, so you'll know. Anyways, please do review and this is my first fan-fic so bear with me please, now the characters mentioned are:**

**1. Bel**

**2. The student (the one who tried to steal Bel's homework)**

**3. Renge**

**4. Philip**

**5. Julia**

**6. The girl (who bullied Bel when she was young)**

**7. The girl's friend (who also bullied Bel when they were young)**

**8. The doctor**

**9. Bel's mom**

**10. Del**

**So, these character will be on the character profiles chapter and their names will be revealed~ so please review and give me some ideas for their names, my mind can't do a lot of work since I got an exam next week and need to study hard, so please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Character Profile

This chapter is only the characters' profiles, you may skip this if you want.

**Name: Bel**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Friends/Relatives: Renge (Best Friend), Philip ( Best Friend), Julia (Friend), Del (sort of related), Maria (Mother), Flippy (Friend)**

**Appearance: Has long Black hair, Sky Blue eyes, likes to wear Black and White for sometime.**

**Likes: Sweets, Her friends, sometimes being alone, Japanese Music/Language/Traditions, Music, Her Guitar, Playing instruments**

**Hates: Noises, Annoying people, sometimes her own emotions, being hated, Bullied**

**Personality: Nice, Sweet, Intelligent, Caring, Brave, Honest, Short-Tempered, Maybe Stubborn**

**Hobbies: Singing, Reading, Studying**

* * *

**Name: Renge**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Friends/Relatives: Philip (Brother), Julia (Best Friend), Bel (Best Friend)**

**Appearance: Has Peach colored hair, Amber colored eyes, and wears a lot of Yellow and Orange**

**Likes: Cakes, Her best friends, Music, Books**

**Hates: Rude people, Keeping secrets**

**Personality: Can act like a mother, Intelligent, Caring**

**Hobbies: Baking Cakes**

* * *

**Name: Philip**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Friends/Relatives: Renge (Sister), Julia (Friend), Bel (Best Friend)**

**Appearance: Has Amber colored hair, Peach colored eyes, and wears brown and orange**

**Likes: Music, Oranges, Anime, Manga**

**Hates: Bitter stuff, sometimes his annoying sister**

**Personality: Shy, Quiet, an Otaku, Friendly, sometimes Rude**

**Hobbies: Eating Renge's Cake, Reading**

* * *

**Name: Julia**

**Age: 17 years old**

**Friends/Relatives: Renge (Best friend), Philip (Friend), Bel (friend)**

**Appearance: Has Purple hair, Brown eyes, wears Pink and Purple all the time**

**Likes: Nothing in Particular**

**Hates: Nothing in Particular**

**Personality: Stubborn, Playful, Childish**

**Hobbies: Drawing**

* * *

**Name: Del**

**Age: Unknown**

**Friends/Relatives: Bel (sort of Related), Fliqpy (Friend)**

**Appearance: Has Black Hair, Red eyes, has Fangs, maybe black wings?**

**Likes: Sweets**

**Hates: Annoying and Noisy people**

**Personality: Rude, Stubborn, Intelligent, Strong, Short-Tempered, Manipulative, Sadistic**

**Hobbies: Talking to Bel, Listening to Music**

* * *

**Name: Flippy**

**Age: 18 years old**

**Friends/Relatives: Fliqpy (sort of related), Bel (Friend,Crush)**

**Appearance: (Just search "Anime Flippy" in the internet)**

**Likes: Unknown**

**Hates: Fliqpy**

**Personality: Nice**

**Hobbies: Talking/Hanging out with Bel**

* * *

**Name: Fliqpy**

**Age: Unknown**

**Friends/Relatives: Flippy (sort of related), Del (Friend, Rival, Crush)**

**Appearance: ****(Just search "Anime Flippy" in the internet)**

**Likes: Blood, maybe hurting people**

**Hates: Flippy**

**Personality: Sadistic, Manipulative**

**Hobbies: Talking/Hanging out with Del**


	5. Clubs

**The last chapter was just about the characters, okay.**

* * *

Bel was just walking to school, bringing her bass guitar. Thursday, it's the day where the classes are shortened and opened the clubs and for the day, Bel is in the Music club. There were a lot of clubs in that school:

The Book club, Basketball club, Volleyball club, Science club, Music club, Poetry club, and all other types.

So, Bel arrived and she quietly sat on her place like usual. She was wearing a glove on her left hand because she didn't want to put bandage on it and just covered it with black finger-less gloves. Philip walked up to her place and smiled, "Morning, Bel how are ya' feeling? Does your hand hurt?" he asked, Bel smiled and answered back, "I'm fine, and my hand is okay." she smiled, Philip and Bel were really good friends, they both loved Anime and Manga. "Oh, that's great, I'm glad. So, what did you and big sis' talk about yesterday?" Philip asked again, he really is talkative to his close friends. "Nothing important, we just ate cake." Bel said bluntly. Philip nodded and left, talking to his friends, he sure is popular, unlike Bel who only has three friends, and she never socializes. As the day went on, Bel wasn't listening to anything to what the teachers said.

* * *

The bell rang signaling class has ended, and opened the clubs. Bel rushed in the music room with her guitar wanting to leave the classroom immediately, when she arrived she noticed she is the first one in. To make herself busy, she played a song in her laptop which she recorded:

_The red world has been torn up,_

_and turned into scattered pieces._

_By picking through the fragments, I collect_

_nothing but void, that I'm now in tears._

_You are no longer here._

_There's no longer a meaning for my existence._

_That voice inside my head_

_has been calling out to me again and again._

_Please also take me_

_to your place._

_If our encounter is an unforgivable sin,_

_then let's fall together without a trace._

Bel paused for a while and continued...

_No wish will be granted forever;_

_my wish is cruelly disappearing._

_Please pass onto me my punishment;_

_not knowing anything, I simply obeyed._

_Recalling the sensation of touch in my two hands,_

_imprisoned in the consciousness of my sin,_

_I can no longer break out._

Bel paused again as the music played, then began singing again...

_When the door was opened,_

_my fate also began._

_Unable to escape from it,_

_I can simply follow my destiny._

_Having been constrained for many years,_

_I'm now released, and led towards a blue world._

_Please also take me_

_to that faraway place._

_I don't need anything else,_

_so please just give me the blue freedom._

_Only my heart truly knows_

_what it is capable of opening that door._

_Severing my fate, I open the door,_

_as I'm about to obtain my future freedom._

Bel finished and heard an applause behind her, she turned around saw all of the music club members there clapping their hands. '_Had they been listening the whole time?_' Bel asked-thought, as if they read her mind one of them answered, "We were listening the whole time, and you sounded great. We didn't know you could sing in Japanese, we don't even know you sing, we thought you could only play the guitar.", Bel just stared at the crowd and told them to come in the music room. "I can sing Japanese and English only, and of course I sing, I was just used to privately sing, that's all." Bel said, this is the first time anyone ever heard her sing, not even her friends or her family heard her. "Oh is that so, you should join the choir sometime, you really have a great voice." one of the members spoke, Bel smiled and said, "I am sorry but I can't really." she apologized, and the members just shook it off. As the day went by, Bel had been asked to sing in front of the members, and she declined it.

* * *

**Well that's about it~**

**The song is called 'Fate: Rebirth' By Len Kagamine, KAITO, Kamui Gakupo or known as VanaN'Ice.**

**Please review~**


	6. Meeting a strange boy

When Bel woke up it was night time, the moon was up in the sky shining brightly. "What happened?" Bel shook her head, and laid back down on her bed, trying to figure out what happened. She sighed and stood up to change her clothes, she was now wearing a black T-shirt and some shorts. She laid back down on her bed and slept the whole night.

* * *

The next week she woke up and looked at her clock, it was 6:45 and Bel still had to go to school. She put on her uniform and walked her way to school.

When she arrived, she walked her way to her classroom, while walking she suddenly tripped by something causing her to drop her stuff and fell down. "Ow." Bel said and looked up only to see the student who wounded her before, she glared up at him, "I'm not really in the mood to talk so leave." she said cruelly, getting up and glared at the student, his name was Takou a transfer from Japan, and he was glaring at Bel. "I'm not yet finished with what I started." he said and kicked Bel on her stomach, Bel fell down and clutched her stomach. Takou pulled Bel's hair up making her look at him, and then Takou punched Bel right across the face making her fall again. '_I've had it, Del your in control!_' Bel thought and stood up, her bangs covering her eyes, blood trickling down her chin. She wiped the blood off and laughed, "A simple punch like that wont keep me down!" she said and looked at Takou, her eyes turned red making Takou feel a bit nervous. '_What the heck is wrong with me? She's just a girl..._' Takou thought, Bel who was now turned into Del punched Takou on his stomach then on the face and then kicked him. Takou fell down this time, pain all over his body. Del laughed like a maniac and decided to mercilessly beat him up for messing the wrong girl. "You shouldn't have messed with me." Del said and raised her hand up to smack Takou down, but she was stopped by an unfamiliar hand, she looked at her right to see a boy who is about her age, with green hair and green eyes, he was wearing a buttoned-up camouflage shirt and under it was a black T-shirt, his pants were green and was wearing black combat boots, he also wore black finger-less gloves and a green beret. Del glared at the boy and asked, "Who are you? and how dare you try to stop me!" she kept glaring at the boy, she decided to beat this boy up before Takou. Del punched the boy but he quickly dodged it, Del then kicked him and he dodged again. '_This guy's tough...heh, he should be worth killing..._' Del thought and pulled out a knife from her pocket and tried to kill the boy who was fighting her right now, the boy kept on dodging her attacks. Del became irritated and tried to stab him again, but no luck, the next thing Del knew, the boy caught her wrist and wrapped an arm around her waist. She struggled trying to get free from his grasp, the boy didn't seem to move, his grip on Del's wrist tightened, causing Del to flinch and drop the knife, and then the boy who was still holding her left hand, took off the glove and revealed the wound, "You should have put bandage on it and cleaned it" he said, Del just kept on struggling. "You-" "There is no point in struggling..." the boy cut Del off, surprising her, he stared in her eyes like he knew something. Del growled and pushed the boy away causing her and the boy to stumble backwards a little, "And why is that?!" Del yelled, again the boy kept staring at her like he knew something. "Because you really don't need to hurt yourself, not anymore, you do this and you'll make a sin." the boy said and looked down, Del clenched her fists tightly. Just when she was about to say something the boy interrupted again, "I know because I know how it feels to be alone and being against at, I am just like you." with that surprised Del, her eyes turning back into blue and her fangs are starting to disappear. She fell to the ground, tears falling down on her cheeks, "You...are lying...you don't know..." she said, her eyes were closed. She heard footsteps coming near, "I do know, I am telling the truth." the boy said and gently hugged Bel, which surprised her a little. Bel clutched into the boy's shirt. "You barely know me...yet you still...say that you are the same...you know I am a monster...W-who are you?" Bel asked and looked up, the boy smiled kindly, "I can't answer that, because you'll find out soon enough." he answered and hugged Bel, Bel cried and soon felt tired again and leaned in for the embrace. The boy knew she was tired so he patted the young girl's back. "You need some rest okay..." he said, Bel soon fell asleep on the boy's shoulders.

* * *

The boy stood up and carried Bel in her classroom and let her sit down on her place while she was sleeping. He put off his buttoned-up shirt and put it around Bel's shoulder, and left a flower and a note. The boy then looked back at Takou who was staring through the door, "You know that bullying girls are not nice, and you shouldn't bully a girl who is in a bad mood or else you'll definitely get hurt, especially by this one. I advice you to stop hurting people, or else I will go after you myself. I am not just an ordinary person, got it." He told Takou, Takou nodded and ran off. The boy saw Renge, Philip, and Julia walk over to him, "Who are you and What did you do?" Renge asked, "I cannot answer your first question, but for the second one, I calmed her down, and also stopped her from going crazy." the boy answered, Renge nodded and looked at Bel. "Thanks, I am happy that you let my best friend calm down." she said and looked back, but the next thing she knew, the boy was gone. She looked around, but didn't see him. Renge shrugged and looked back at Bel then got back to her place.

* * *

**So how is it? I made Flippy OOC didn't I? I hope some are wondering on how did Flippy get in the school and got information on Bel? Well, first he just sneakily went in, and second he did not watch Bel or something, I really can't tell you how he got the info, you just have to find out yourself~**

**Del: Review~**

**Me: Yeah what she said...**


	7. A chat between Del and Fliqpy

**Okay Flippy, Fliqpy, Bel and Del will be talking over in the phone so here is the legend:**

**Bel: **Normal text

**Del: Bold Text**

**Flippy: **_Italic Text_

**Fliqpy: _Bold and Italic Text_**

* * *

Bel woke up, and looked at her surroundings. '_Was it a dream?_' She thought/asked herself, she sat up and then felt something fall from her shoulder. She looked at the object that fell from her shoulder, it was a camouflage buttoned-up shirt, just like the one that the boy wore, she picked it up and wore it, it was a little big but fits. Bel looked at her desk, and saw a daisy and a note beside it. She took the daisy and sniffed it, and then took the note and began to read:

_'If you need some help or if you need to talk call or text me..._

_ [[insert random phone number, because I don't know what is his phone number]]_

_We'll meet each other soon enough, take care of yourself okay.'_

Bel just stared at the note and then shoved it into her pocket with the daisy, she began to look for her gloves, '_Damn him for leaving it around..._' Bel thought, "Is this what you're looking for?" a voice said behind her, she turned around and saw Renge smiling at her. She took the glove and put it on her left hand, and remembered what the boy said before, "_You should have bandaged it and cleaned it._" That's what she remembered, so she decided to clean it later. "That guy cares a lot about you, he even threatened Takou." Renge said, Bel blushed a little and looked down, '_He threatened Takou?_' she thought, and then the bell rang, signaling it was class. So Bel and the others sat on the proper place, and well...the class started.

* * *

Flippy went in his room through the window laid down on his bed, "Well, that was rough." a voice said behind him, he turned around and saw his reflection on the mirror smirking at him, he had golden eyes and he had fangs. "You could say that again, but don't cause' I am so tired, Fliqpy" Flippy told Fliqpy, "I didn't expect you'd meet her soon, is she that special to you?" Fliqpy asked smirking at his twin, making Flippy blush. "I-It's not like that, you just don't know her." Flippy stuttered, while Fliqpy nodded. "You know her, so tell me about her, and how did you know her?" Fliqpy asked, "I don't actually know her name, and I don't often hang out with her. I just always see her, in my past." Flippy said, "Then tell me about the past, I gotta know." Fliqpy begged, Flippy nodded.

**_Flashback_**

_"Okay, everyone, we have a new student today." the teacher said happily, a boy with green hair and matching eyes stood there staring at the class, he looked around and looked at a girl at the far right corner. "Okay, introduce yourself." the teacher said, "Hello my name's Flippy." he said, and walked over to the place the teacher told him to seat at, it was beside the girl he saw._

_**Time skip**_

_Weeks later, Flippy kept watching Bel, the girl he met. She was always alone and never talk to anyone. Right now, Flippy was hiding behind the bush, while watching the girl and a few other girls who are mean to her. When a girl pushed the young Bel, he clutched his fists, just when he was about to stop them, Bel stood up. Bel was acting strange, he walked a little closer, he noticed that Bel's eyes were red and she had fangs. "You should have never messed with me." she said, and then the girls ran away yelling, "Monster!" Flippy just stared at young Bel, she sat back down on the bench and muttered, "a monster huh...". Flippy could only watch her, and then left._

**_End of_**_ **Flashback**_

Fliqpy only had his mouth drop, and Flippy laughed at his other self's actions. "Wow, she has a split personality?" Fliqpy asked, "Yeah, she is just like me, that's why I decided to help her. But she doesn't remember me." Flippy said and grinned widely, scratching the back of his head. "Today I kind of fought her evil side, and you should have got out there, she was too hard to handle." Flippy said and glared at Fliqpy, while Fliqpy only grinned. "I was sleeping, and this 'evil side' is interesting." Fliqpy said, Flippy sighed and laid down on his bed. "I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind." Flippy said, and slept leaving Fliqpy thinking about Del.

* * *

When school ended, Bel quickly went home, in her bedroom, and in front of Del. "Del, it was extremely weird today, I woke up in my classroom and I was wearing this shirt (_sfx: hold up the buttoned-up shirt._), and there was a daisy and a note beside me...and a phone number in it..." Bel explained, Del just stared at her dumbfounded. "Who's it from?" Del asked, Bel looked down and said, "It was from the guy you nearly killed...you know that one who stopped you from killing Takou..." Del again stared at Bel shocked. But she snapped out of it and grinned, "He must have liked you, ne?" Del said winking at Bel, said girl blushed and glared at Del. "No, he just helped me." she said still glaring at Del but her blush was gone, Del frowned and laid on the bed. "Then why did he help you?" Del asked, "I think he said something about being just like me and told me rest?" Bel told her, but it sounded as a question instead of an explanation. Del nodded and sighed, "Seriously, that guy is strange, I can sense something strange from him." Del said, this time Bel nodded. "So do you know his name?" Del asked Bel, "No but he said I'll find out soon enough..." Bel said and smiled, "Then call him or something, I need an explanation too!" Del yelled, Bel only nodded afraid of what will happen to her if she didn't do it. She took out her cellphone and dialed the boy's number, it ringed three times until the boy answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hello, um it's me from earlier, you know the one who...um...fought you..."

"_Oh Hi, how are you feeling?_"

"Fine, my um...friend wants to ask you something...I'll give it to her..."

"**Oi, it's me...**"

"_Oh hello there, you are the one I fought...her look alike or her other self..._"

"**Yeah, yeah...Listen, I am really curious here, so tell me who are you? and how did you know about me and Bel?**"

"_Well, sorry but you have to talk to my other self this time..._"

"_**Oi, who are you?**_"

"**I should be the one asking that...so who are you and your other self?**"

"**_Can't tell you, even your last question...Now answer my damn question woman!_**"

"**The name is Del, you happy now?!**"

"_**I am happy yes, **_**_quite satisfied...I think I am attracted to you...you are quite interesting _**"

Del blushed on what he said,"_Ugh...I'm hanging up now..._" and with that, Del hung up making Bel stare at her wide eyes. Del noticed and gave her a confuse, "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "You hung up, and why?" Bel asked, Del blushed a little and glared at the phone on her hand, "The boy's other self is flirting..." she growled, Bel burst out laughing and clutching her stomach, "Wow, I did not expect that!" Bel said while laughing, Del just glared at Bel and said, "Yeah, right. I bet the guy likes you, since he came out of no where and somewhat saved you, isn't that romantic." Del teased and laughed, and now Bel is the one who glared at Del. "Shut up or else you will face punishment." Bel growled angrily, Del stopped laughing and shut her mouth. Then Bel went to her bed and slept peacefully, while Del dreamt about the boy's other self.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, and please-**

**Bel, Del, Fliqpy, and Flippy: Review~!**

**Me: Yeah what they said...**


	8. Meeting Enma, A New Rival

**Yay~ My school's nearly finished just one more week and done!**

**Now on with the story, and I do not own Flippy or Fliqpy (should have said that on the first few chapters)**

* * *

Bel woke up a little earlier since she'll be going back to school, so that means new students, new teachers and new bullies or friends, noticed her phone ringing, she lazily took it and spoke, "Hello?" she asked, "_Hey, Wanna go at the beach for a walk_?" a familiar voice asked, Bel knew it was the boy who saved her, she took time to think until she answered, "Sure, I'll meet you there..." she said and got an 'okay' as an answer from the boy. She stood up and went in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, and took a bath. Once she was done, she stepped out of the bathroom neatly clean, her hair was tied into the same side ponytail, she wore a white buttoned up shirt, a black skirt, a black vest, a black neck tie, and black flat shoes with white knee-length socks, and she bandage her wound on her hand. She fixed her hair again and went out, she called the boy again, "_Hello?_" he asked, "Hey, it's me mind if I brought my friends?" Bel asked, "_Sure why not._" he said and Bel smiled then said a simple 'okay' and hung up then called Renge, "Hey Renge, wanna go to the beach with me?...of course Philip and Julia could go...someone else is going there...you'll see...see you there then...bye..." Bel hung up and she saw the beach at her sight already, she knew Renge and the others are already there since they live near there, and now she saw the boy, he was wearing a black jacket and a green shirt under it, and he wore jeans, and he wore green and black sandals. She ran up to him, he looked at her and smiled, Bel smiled back and heard voices behind her, she turned around and saw Renge in a cute sun hat that had a pink ribbon on it, she is wearing a light yellow sleeveless shirt and a skirt, Philip was wearing a orange T-shirt and khaki shorts, while Julia was wearing a pink and purple stripped dress. Bel waved to them and smiled, she dragged the boy to the three, "You've got to meet them!" Bel said, and stopped in front of them, Renge, Philip, and Julia looked at the boy and then at Bel and then at the boy. "Okay, this is Renge she's more like a sister to me, and this is Philip he is an otaku, and the last one is Julia the youngest." Bel said and then realized something, "Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Bel." she said and smiled cutely. "What's your name? You haven't even told me yet." Bel asked, the boy smiled and said, "My name is _Flippy_" making Bel thought for a while, '_Flippy...it sounds familiar..._' she thought still thinking, "Nice to meet you all..." the boy- now named as Flippy, smiled kindly. "Hello, nice to meet you too." Renge said and Philip and Julia just nodded smiling childishly, Bel was still in deep thought, until her thought were snapped by Flippy who was smiling down at her. "It seems you took my advice to bandage it." Flippy said, Bel smiled and nodded. They all walked at the beach, they stopped for a while since Philip and Julia and Renge are wearing swimming suits under their clothing and threw them on the blanket Renge brought, and well, swam. Bel could only laugh at their childish behavior, "Hey you want one?" Flippy asked holding Vanilla ice cream on his hand giving it to Bel, Bel smiled and nodded taking the ice cream and started to lick it before it melts. Flippy chuckled and ate his ice cream, when they were both done Bel looked at Flippy, "Hey, your name sounds familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, Flippy looked at her and frowned. "You don't really remember me do you?" Flippy muttered, Bel shook her head. "No. I am sorry." she said and put a hand on Flippy's shoulder. "It's okay..." and looked at the sea, the wind brushing his hair, Bel stared at him for a few minutes then looked at her friends. Renge was splashing water over to Julia, and Julia doing the same, while Philip is playing in the sand smiling over his sister and best friend.

* * *

After they went at the beach they are now walking around town, the girls are going in shops and the guys just standing there not doing anything. "Ne, I'm hungry, I didn't eat any breakfast..." Julia said rubbing her stomach, Philip and Renge nodded agreeing the hungry girl. Bel and Flippy didn't since they ate the ice cream Flippy bought, although they are a little hungry. "How about a treat, in a cafe I happen to know, after all it was me who offered you and Bel to come at the beach." Flippy said with a smile, Bel and the others only stared at him for moment and then nodded. Flippy began to walk, motioning them to follow him, the others followed obediently. After the walk they arrive at an outdoor cafe, Bel was shocked, "This cafe...?" she asked, Flippy nodded, "Yes. Why?" Flippy asked, "Well, it's where I work, I have a part-time job ya' know. My mom's sick and I have to work for paying the bills." Bel explained, Flippy stared at her, while the others nodded. "Oh..." Flippy said simply, Bel smiled at him and said, "I forgot today is the day I'll work, It was my break a few hours ago...I guess I'll go in and work..." and then she went in. Flippy just stared at Bel and went in the cafe, the others following. He saw Bel waiting a few customers, she turned to look at them and smiled sweetly, and then motioned them to sit on a table she pointed at. Flippy smiled back and went to the table Bel pointed at, they all sat down and held up their menus searching for what they like. When they were done, Flippy called for Bel (A/N: Of Course XD). She went over to them with a cute smile on her face, "Good morning, what would you like to order?" she asked, holding out her pen and notepad. "I would like the strawberry cheesecake and a strawberry milkshake please." Renge said smiling, while Bel took note of her order, "I want an ice cream sundae!" Philip said excitedly nearly bouncing off his seat, Bel gave him a confused look, "In the morning? Won't you get cavities?" she asked, Philip nodded smiling so wide, Bel sighed and took note, "I'll have a chocolate muffin and a glass of orange juice please." Julia said and smiled, Bel smiled back and took note, she looked at Flippy, "I would like...Vanilla cake and some tea, please..." Flippy smiled at her, Bel smiled back and took their menus and left. For a while Renge, Philip and Julia talked to each other, while Flippy watched Bel, when he saw a boy trying to flirt with her, Flippy clutched his hands staring intensely at the boy.

* * *

(With Bel)

Bel took their orders and gave them to who knows who is working in the kitchen, when she was serving some customers, she sometimes take glances from Flippy. '_Weird..._' she thought, when she went up to a customer she smiled sweetly and asked for their order, when she was about to leave the customer asked for her to stay a little, Bel looked at Flippy again and saw he was glaring at the guy, she looked back at the guy who smiled kindly at her, Bel smiled back. "Hi, My name's Bel, may I ask your name?" she asked, the boy blushed and answered stuttering a few words, "I-I am E-Enma..." the boy messed up with his English since he was used to Japanese. "Ah, so you're a Japanese." Bel said, the boy's blush grew and nodded. The boy looked at the angry Flippy and smirked inwardly '_She's mine now Flippy...and there's nothing you can do to stop me from taking her heart..._' the boy thought, and looked back at Bel cutely, Bel smiled cutely, "You're nice Enma-kun." Bel said in Japanese which surprised Enma, "Y-You speak Japanese?" he stuttered, Bel nodded, "S-So you understand me, ah, you don't need to be formal with me, p-please." Enma stuttered again, Bel blushed at his cuteness. Enma gave her a confused look, "You look red do you have a fever or something?" Enma asked placing a hand on Bel's forehead, "Your temperature is okay, but you're still red..." he said placing a hand on her cheek making Bel's blush (if possible?) to deepen, she quickly stood up and bowed down apologetically, "I-I'm sorry, I-I need to get some orders..." Bel said shyly then ran off, leaving a confused but amused on her actions.

* * *

(With Flippy and the others)

Flippy was really, REALLY mad at that guy, of course he already knew him, he was Flippy's rival since middle school. Wait- Why is he mad that Enma is flirting with Bel? He didn't know but he knows that he will find the answer out. While he was thinking, Bel walked up to them holding their orders, "Here are your orders~" Bel said happily and handed them their orders. Flippy looked back at Enma to see him, smirking slightly while sipping his tea. '_There's nothing good I find on that Japanese kid..._' Flippy thought taking a sip from his tea.

* * *

After all that, Bel's friends went home saying their goodbyes, Flippy decided to walk Bel home. On the way there they both happened to meet Enma again, "Oya? Nice to see you again Bel, oh and Flippy? I didn't expect to see you here." Enma said and smiled, Bel blushed and smiled shyly at him. Flippy scowled, "What's wrong Flippy? Aren't you happy to see Enma?" Bel asked innocently, Flippy looked at her and smiled, "Y-Yes..." he said. Bel smiled and went off in her house (which happened to be in front of them). Once she was gone, the two boys glared at each other, "Protective, ne? Just so you'll know, Bel is better off with me, you noticed her actions." Enma smirked, Flippy still glared at him, "You wish, she barely knew you." Flippy said, "Same as you." Enma stated, they boh stayed quiet still glaring at each other until they said,

"_May the best man, win._"


	9. Meeting Hiroki

A few days have passed since the meeting with Enma, and now Del (A/N: Yes Del not Bel), is walking around town with Fliqpy. Fliqpy had asked her to go for a little walk with him around town, "So you actually go in the military? I have to admit it's really cool, and in a young age." Del said admiring Fliqpy's back story, when she was dozing off she bumped into someone. She fell down on her bottom, "Ow..." she muttered and when she looked up she saw a hand gesturing for her to take, "I'm so sorry, miss." a voice said, he sounded like Japanese but he did speak in English. Del took it and stood up, she looked at Fliqpy only to see him glare at the boy who helped her, she looked back at the boy who helped her. "I'm really sorry, I didn't see you, my name's Hiroki, and you are?" he asked smiling kindly, Del blushed, "I-I'm Del, y-you don't need to apologize really, i-it's really my fault..." Del explained, Hiroki smiled gently and patted Del's head, "It's okay really, beside I do not like to see any lady get hurt." Hiroki said and took Del's hand and gently placed a kiss on it. This made Fliqpy snap, he grabbed Del's arm and pulled her away from Hiroki, stomping away from him as possible. When they reached Del's (more like Bel's) house, Fliqpy let go of Del receiving a slap from the girl, "What the hell is the matter with you?! Why did you pull me away when that guy's trying to check me if I'm alright?!" Del asked-yelled, Fliqpy held his stinging cheek, "I don't like that guy! He's nothing but a worthless piece of trash!" Flippy yelled back, "How could you not like him?! Argh! You are such a jerk!" Del said and ran off to her house, slamming the door behind her. Fliqpy just stared at the door and stomped off immediately.

* * *

Del burst into the room and slammed the door, again, screaming. "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK TODAY?!" Del yelled-asked, "Why? What happened?" Bel asked, "Well, We were walking around town, and we were talking, then I managed to bump to a guy, the guy helped me up, Fliqpy got mad dragged me off and HERE I AM!" Del screamed, Bel calmed her down a bit, "Calm down, I bet he's just not used to meeting with strangers...?" Bel said, Del glared at her fiercely, "We were strangers, and he was okay with us immediately, do you THINK he has a problem with strangers?" Del asked, Bel shook her head, "What's the stranger's name?" Bel asked curiously, "His name's Hiroki, he is really nice and he's Japanese." Del explained, blushing slightly. It reminded Bel of Enma, so she also blushed, "What does he looks like?" Bel asked, "Well he sort of has brown hair, purple eyes which looked so sweet and gentle, and he has this sweet and caring smile." Del described, Bel was somehow shocked. Bel is thinking that Hiroki looks like Enma, somehow. She quickly took her phone, and dialed Enma's number (Since Enma gave his to Bel's).

"_Hello?_"

"Eto, Enma-kun, do you have a brother?"

"_Well, he is sort of my brother._"

"Oh, okay so what's his name?"

"_He's name is Hiroki, why do you ask?_"

"..."

"_Hello? Bel?_"

"Um...Enma-kun, could you please hand the phone over to Hiroki?"

"_Okay, sure_"

"_**Hello?**_"

"**Hello, um Hiroki, it's me, Del, you know the girl who you bumped into and ran off...**"

"_**Oh Hello, Miss Del, how did you get my twin's phone number?**_"

"**My twin got your twin's number, they both met in a cafe once, she was a waitress and your brother's a customer there.**"

"_**Ah Yes, he told me about it, her name was Bel, yes?**_"

"**Yeah...**"

"_**And that boy you were with was Fliqpy, I knew him since elementary.**_"

"**Oh, so he knows you, but why is he so mad to see you?**"

"_**Ah, it's because we are fighting over this girl we liked...**_"

"**Oh, so who is she?**"

"_**Secret~**_"

"**Ehhhh? No fair!**"

"_**Sorry, but I have to keep it a secret, I'll tell you soon, once I confess to her...**_"

"**Oh Okay~**"

"_**I gotta go Enma's calling me downstairs...**_"

"**Okay, bye**"

And with that Del hung up, "So what did he say?" Bel asked, Del looked at her and smiled, "He knows you, and Flippy and Fliqpy, and Fliqpy was acting like a jerk since he was fighting Hiroki over this girl he likes, he wont even tell me..." Del explained, Bel smiled and laughed, "Jealous?" Bel asked teasingly, Del blushed slightly and pouted at Bel, "No, it's just he can't tell me who..." Del said and made a 'hmph' sound. Bel laughed again and laid down on the bed, "Well, I'm going to sleep, so no breaking or hurting things or anyone..." Bel said and yawned, and soon fell asleep. Del just stared at the ceiling, '_Maybe he'll go at the cafe tomorrow, yeah. I'll just meet him there..._' Del thought, and took her own cellphone and texted Hiroki (random huh?)

"**Meet me at the cafe where your brother usually goes alright...**"

A few minutes later, Hiroki replied.

"_**Okay, meet ya' there...**_"

Del smiled and disappeared immediately.

* * *

**Hiroki is nice and Fliqpy is a jerk, huh? Del is slightly jealous...but I ain't spoiling...anything...Alright please Review, I am begging here...**


End file.
